


all the times i've loved you

by Tobiko



Series: Welters 2018 [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Multi, all your ships are valid, everyone loves everyone, please let them all bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiko/pseuds/Tobiko
Summary: They're one big polyamorous family. Short summaries of how the relationships between the characters go and grow, nonspecific to each timeline.





	all the times i've loved you

**Quentin and Alice**

If Quentin and Alice meet in a loop, there’s a good chance they will have a relationship in some capacity. Crushes, hook ups, lovers, something. They are drawn to each other like colliding planets, and almost inevitably crash and burn in a similar spectacular fashion. In every single loop Quentin dies. Alice dies in most, but not all. One could say that Alice has better survival instincts, but the truth is that it’s luck more than anything that ever allows Alice to survive. 

They are a force to be reckoned with, together, but whether it’s positive or a negative force varies wildly.

**Quentin and Eliot**

In a similar vein, Quentin and Eliot are drawn to one another in every timeline, but they are not like celestial bodies burning. They are soft and slow, rolling clouds in the sky, and they never explode in a fiery inferno. If they are together when Quentin dies, Eliot usually dies as well. They die together, never on bad terms, always tragically.

**Quentin and Eliot and Margo**

Sometimes when Quentin and Eliot are together, Margo is there with them. She is always Eliot’s best friend, but sometimes she becomes more, and the three of them are together in a loving poly triad.

Even when it isn’t romantic in nature, inevitably the three of them hook up. 

In every timeline the three of them meet, they love each other. No matter what.

**Quentin and Eliot and Margo and Julia**  

Every so often, the trio is a quartet.

Quentin and Eliot, Julia and Margo, the Kings and Queens of Fillory. Together, in love, in lust, sharing or possessive, soft, rough, all possible combinations. They ache when they are apart. They are strong together, but they are weak together, too, inclined to jump in front of each other, fall apart when one of them goes, unable to function solo.

Their codependency dooms them.

**Margo and Julia**

Most often Margo and Julia are together when Quentin and Eliot are, though every so often they link up without their best friends doing so. Fuck buddies or lovers, their passion tends to be fire under their skins. Soft moments between them live behind closed doors.

When they are together as Queens, they are incredibly successful in all endeavors. Martin doesn’t let them have forever, but he sometimes lets them have a few years of Fillorians praising Queen Margo and Queen Julia, the Destroyer and the Benevolent.

**Margo and Penny**

They bang. A lot.

**Margo and Alice**

Alice keeps her walls up in the Physical Cottage, every timeline. Sometimes Margo scales those walls with her attempts to seduce the girl to her side.

Margo is persistent and Alice is stubborn. And Alice isn’t impressed by magic, by the tricks or the cleverness of Margo’s little glamors and charms.

When Margo drops the magic tricks, that’s when she can draw Alice to her. 

“And I’m not even the kinky one,” Margo would brag. Alice would bury her face against Margo’s shoulder, red coloring her neck and cheeks. 

**Alice and Julia**

The two stars of Brakebills always start in the library. Nerds, the both of them. They love learning, and when they hook up their first love is the knowledge they can glean from the shelves of tomes the library contains. Given enough time and the right circumstances that love can change.

Julia competes to be the best. Alice doesn’t want to be as gifted as she is. With Julia, Alice learns to trust herself, not hide herself.

It’s never quite enough.

**Julia and Penny**

Penny is a devoted lover. If he falls for someone, they are all that he can see.

In many timelines, Julia is that person.

Penny would always sit at the back of the class. Julia would always sit at the front. Those times his eyes are drawn to her, he’s gone in an instant.

Julia softens Penny. She won’t let him be mean to Q. She shows him the beauty of magic. She shows him that there are people in the world that care. Julia sacrifices for him, does anything to help him with the voices in the head and the uncertainty of his power.

And Penny pledges his life to her.

**Julia and Kady**

Julia doesn’t tend to think of herself as going for the bad girls.

When Kady pops into her life, she is usually proven wrong.

Their relationship tends to be complicated when it happens. Kady only goes to Brakebills to steal things for Marina. Julia won’t steal things from Brakebills and won’t help Kady steal. Not until she finds out what Kady needs it for, and as Kady doesn’t tell people her story easily their relationship takes a long, winding road. 

But those times that they walk that road together, they walk it hand in hand.

**Julia and Kady and Penny**

Penny really is more of a monogamous guy, but he makes it work for Julia and Kady. And eventually polyamory turns into the best thing that could ever have happened to him.

The three of them together? You’ve never seen anything so strong.

**Kady and Penny**

Dark little doomed thieves. They fuel each other’s debauchery and mischief, the opposite of good influences. But their love is for the ages. The type of love that people write stories about, the type of love that crosses seas and lands and universes. 

They would follow each other to the ends of the world and then some.

**Penny and Quentin**  

Penny hates when he loves Quentin Coldwater. And he always fucking loves Quentin Coldwater. Lucky for him it only winds up romantic a couple of times.

**Quentin and Julia**

They always love each other, of course.

Romantically? Maybe a handful of times, and only ever when they’re in a relationship with others as well.

One on one isn’t for them, romantically.

But you will never find a pair of people who love each other more. Not in ten loops, or twenty, or thirty, or thirty-nine.

And that fortieth?

Even after everything, they walk into Fillory together.


End file.
